La última vez
by Escristora
Summary: Marius Black es un squib dentro de uno de los linaje más puros del mundo mágico. Ahora, Cygnus tiene que tomar una última decisión respecto a la vida de su hijo. Respuesta al reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Esta historia participa en el reto "**La familia Black"** del foro _"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". _La frase que tenía que usar era "Parecía que había pasado una eternidad por aquella cara demacrada" y está incluida en uno de los párrafos finales.

Espero que disfrutéis leyendo, tanto como yo creándola.

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, los Black no son de mi propiedad. Todos los créditos a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La última vez.**

* * *

Cygnus Black era un hombre de honor. Desde que era un niño, siempre había cumplido a rajatabla con las obligaciones y los compromisos familiares, sin excusas. No soportaba la debilidad, ni la autocompasión; si algo debía ser hecho, se hacía. No había lugar a la discusión. Le habían inculcado unos valores a conciencia y sin embargo, allí estaba, rompiendo con todas las normas que gobernaban su existencia, dispuesto a suplicar –si era necesario –por primera y última vez en su vida.

Había sido una larga caminata hasta llegar a la casa de Phineas. En un primer momento, pensó en recurrir a la aparición, pero temiendo que su hermano hubiese colocado hechizos protectores en los alrededores de la vivienda, prefirió acercarse por el método habitual. Llevaba años sin hablar con aquel maldito traidor a la sangre que había antepuesto los derechos de los sangresucias a la supremacía de los linajes puros, pero en esos momentos, era su única esperanza. Luchando contra el asco que le provocaba tocar los objetos que seguramente habían sido tocados con anterioridad por muggles, Cygnus llamó a la puerta, pero nada ocurrió.

Volvió a intentarlo otra vez, y de nuevo, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, el mago no se había planteado la posibilidad de que su hermano no estuviese en casa y empezó a asustarse. Si Phineas no respondía, si no estaba en ese maldito tugurio infectado de muggles, a Cygnus se le acabarían las opciones y no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

– Phineas, abre la puerta –insistió –¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA!

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la vivienda y se desgarró la garganta, mientras llamaba a viva voz al desgraciado que tenía por pariente, lamentando, una vez más, que fuese la única alternativa que le quedaba. Las personas que paseaban por la zona, empezaron a señalarlo y murmurar acerca de ese hombre que parecía haber pedido la cabeza, pero a Cygnus no le importó. Estaba desesperado.

Una tos tímida, lo sacó de su delirio; su hijo, Marius, le miraba con los ojos abiertos y asustados. Agarrado a su pequeño juguete, el niño observa con temor la escena que su padre estaba montando, pero como el caballero que era, permanecía en silencio, esperando a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Un rayo de orgullo refulgió en su pecho, lo habían educado bien.

Ver a su hijo actuando como se esperaba que lo hiciera, aguantando estoico e impertérrito a que la situación se calmase, provocó que la rabia se apoderase de Cygnus. Maldijo de nuevo a los dioses y al destino por no haberle dado a su hijo más atributos que los ojos grises de los Black. Deseó –por enésima vez desde que la verdad les golpeó en la cara –que las cosas fuesen diferentes y que Marius fuese normal, en lugar de un asqueroso squib.

Un recuerdo se abrió paso dentro de la amalgama de sensaciones que Cygnus estaba experimentando. Una antigua conversación, que desearía que nunca hubiese existido, resonó en su cabeza...

–_Tu hijo es una vergüenza, una aberración. El árbol de los Black ha de mantenerse impoluto, no importa el precio que haya que pagar por ello. Las malas hierbas deben ser arrancadas de cuajo. Tienes que hacerlo, Cygnus, tienes que matarlo._

Las palabras que la _querida _tía Elladora había pronunciado con una malsana dulzura, llevaban meses torturando el alma de Cygnus. El mago estaba al borde del colapso, la tensión que había estado soportando, parecía haber terminado con su cordura y un sollozo escapó de su cuerpo violentamente. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que se derrumbaba. Cygnus se agazapó en el suelo, temblando y abrazó con fuerza a Marius, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable durante unos segundos más. Todavía no estaba listo para dejarlo marchar. El niño, que apenas podía respirar entre los brazos opresores de su progenitor, se dejó hacer. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero intuía que su padre necesitaba ese contacto mucho más que él.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en ese último abrazo que un padre desesperado le daba a su hijo, cuando una figura se aproximó a ellos. En el rostro de Phineas Black pudieron verse reflejados el estupor y escepticismo que le provocaba la escena que estaba teniendo lugar delante de su casa.

–Tú –siseó con desprecio.- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Acaso nuestros queridos padres me echan de menos? –continuó con asco.

– ¡Phineas! –el alivio en la voz de Cygnus era tan notorio, que el aludido retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido. –Merlín sea loado, tengo que hablarte.

–Tienes que hablarme. –repitió con sorna. –El grande, el perfecto, el inimitable Cygnus Black, tiene que hablarme –Cygnus sintió ganas de estrangularlo. –Disculpa mi escepticismo, hermanito, pero como comprenderás, eso es algo que me resulta difícil de creer.

– Phineas, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es –replicó con dureza. – Déjanos entrar. Ahora.

– De todas formas ¿qué hace el chico aquí? –inquirió. Fuera lo que fuese que el mago esperaba que sucediese, nunca imaginó la reacción que su pregunta tuvo en Cygnus. El cuerpo de su hermano se contrajo con tanta tensión que Phineas hubo de decidir que una conversación no le retribuiría ningún mal. –Está bien, podéis pasar. Espero que merezca la pena.

Cygnus asintió con una seca cabezada y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano. Cogió en volandas a su hijo por última vez y se adentró en esa casa a la que –por el bien de Marius –jamás volvería.

~X~

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Cygnus llegó a su hogar. El cansancio por lo vivido durante el día, era patente en su rostro. La conversación con Phineas había sido bastante menos problemática de lo que había supuesto. Su hermano había aceptado hacerse cargo de su sobrino, sin presentar oposición y Cygnus no pudo menos que agradecerlo. Si aquel bastardo no hubiese sido quien era, probablemente lo hubiera abrazado.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y un sentimiento de desazón se apoderó de su pecho, mientras pensaba en la despedida que había compartido con Marius. Había intentando prepararse para ello, sabía que iba a ser duro, pero nunca imaginó hasta que punto. Recordó el contacto con su cuerpecito menudo y rememoró el tacto de esa última caricia que depositó en su rostro infantil. Había intentado grabar en su interior el olor dulzón que desprendían sus cabellos negros y la mirada, única en el mundo, que el pequeño tenía; podía doler, pero todo era preferible a olvidar. El mago, lo había abrazado antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes hacerle prometer que jamás, pasara lo que pasara, iría en la búsqueda de ninguno de sus parientes. Marius había asentido, asustado y se había agarrado con más fuerza al cuello de su padre. Estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que Cygnus, en una demostración suprema de fuerza de voluntad, deshizo el abrazo y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, decidió subir a la habitación de su esposa de inmediato, para tranquilizarla. Subió los peldaños en un silencio casi sepulcral y se quedó observándola desde el linde de la puerta. Violetta estaba sentada en una mecedora, mirando ausente a la lejanía. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad por aquella cara demacrada; los ojos hinchados indicaban que había llorado hasta enfermar y su rostro, antaño sonrosado, emulaba la palidez de los fantasmas que, de hoy en adelante, les perseguirían para el resto de sus vidas.

Golpeó levemente la puerta para hacer notar su presencia y su mujer se volvió hacia él. El odio con el que Violetta le miraba, atravesó sus entrañas y se estremeció. Quiso ir y contarle toda la verdad, confesar que él no había matado a Marius, si no que lo había dejado vivir, que lo había llevado con Phineas y le había dejado una moderada fuente de ingresos para que su pequeño nunca pasase hambre. Pero no podía. Si Violetta supiese la verdad, iría en busca del niño y esta vez, el resto de la familia se encargaría de matarle personalmente. No podía permitir que eso ocurriese.

Quiso acercarse a ella para tranquilizar sus temores y asegurarle que Marius no había sufrido. Le diría que le hizo tomar una poción dulce y suave y que después jugaron juntos hasta que el chico, agotado, se rindió a un sueño del que no había despertado. Cygnus había ensayado la historia cientos de veces en su cabeza; era vital que resultase convincente.

Sin embargo, Violetta no tenía intención de dejarle abrir la boca. Se levanto con una majestuosidad impropia del momento y se acercó a su marido con tanta tranquilidad, que Cygnus necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no zarandearla por los hombros y obligarla a reaccionar. Su mujer siguió avanzando, hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara y le escupió con asco.

–Eres un miserable bastardo. –Le espetó, antes de continuar su camino

Cygnus mantuvo la compostura y encajó el ataque como mejor pudo. Aún no lo sabía, pero todavía estaban por llegar innumerables años cargados de reproches, peleas y discusiones que hundirían al mago en la peor de las miserias. No obstante, él nunca dejó que su orgullo resentido tomase el control y proclamase a los cuatro vientos la verdad de lo ocurrido. El bienestar, la felicidad, la vida de Marius, eran demasiado importantes. Exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio.

* * *

**N/A:** He escogido este momento porque considero la historia Marius una de las más interesantes que ha creado Rowling. Un squib en una familia que cree en la supremacía de la sangre, sobre cualquier cosa, no es moco de pavo. Sé que es muy probable que Marius muriese a manos de sus parientes, pero no creo que Cygnus fuese capaz de acabar con su vida.

Este es mi pequeño homenaje al dolor de un padre, mi pequeño homenaje a Cygnus y Marius.


End file.
